


The Photo-Booth

by flamehairedwritings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fairground photo-booth fun, Fingering, Flashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamehairedwritings/pseuds/flamehairedwritings
Summary: You and Hop need more… posed pictures together.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	The Photo-Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t copy, steal or repost my work; credit does not count.
> 
> Find more HCs and drabbles on my tumblr!

“Oh, come on, Hop, pleeeeeeease...”

“... All right, fine...”

Grinning, you pull him towards the fairground photo-booth, hearing him sigh begrudgingly behind you. It doesn’t deter you at _all_.

You don’t have many photos of you and Hop; he doesn’t exactly know how to pose for them, so the ones you do have are candids, which you _love_ , but you want actual posed ones, and a photo-booth is the perfect, cute opportunity to do that.

Besides, you’ve had a great day, too; it’s the first time you’ve both been able to go on an actual date night in weeks and you want to commemorate it.

Pulling the curtain open, you find, as expected, only one stool, and he sits on it as you pull the curtain closed, the length of it falling to just below his knees.

You catch his lips twitching as you take a seat on his lap, draping your arms around his neck.

“All right, now I’m into this...”

“Shut up,” you laugh as his lips lift into a smirk, his arms wrapping around your waist. “Gimme some coins, please.”

Rooting around in his pocket, he pulls a small handful of coins out and passes them to you, and you push them into the machine, then press a button on the screen as they’re accepted.

Adjusting your position on his lap so you can fit in the frame the screen shows, you push back against his cock, and he releases a soft, involuntary grunt. Your lips twitch, and—

And then the most delicious of sneaky ideas crosses your mind.

You get six photos, with five seconds in between them to pose.

And you’re going to make each one count.

As the countdown for the first one starts, you drape your arms around his neck and smile because you want at least _one_ nice, wholesome one. Looking at the screen, you can see Hop is smiling, too, which makes your stomach flip with affection... and then the picture’s taken and your sneaky idea comes back to you.

The five second count down starts again... and your arms move from around his neck and before he knows it, your hands are gripping the bottom of your shirt and you’re lifting it and your bra, exposing your breasts to the camera.

You feel him stiffen and, on the screen, you watch his mouth drop open as you beam, and the picture is taken.

You bite at your lower lip to try and stop your smirk as you keep your shirt raised, and as the countdown begins again, you shift and arch your back, pressing your ass against his cock. He grunts again, and almost without thinking, almost as if he can’t stop himself, his hands go to your breasts, covering them.

But instead of doing so to hide them, he grips and squeezes them. Your mouth now drops open in a breathy, quiet moan, and the camera captures it.

The countdown begins once more, and before you can think of your next pose, one of his hands suddenly moves up to your throat, gently gripping it, and he pulls you back against him, making your back arch further.

“Dirty fuckin’ girl...” he gravels into your ear as your lips remain parted, and you just can’t stop yourself from moving your ass against him.

He growls, his fingers tightening momentarily against your neck, and the picture is taken, capturing you both mid-moan.

The countdown starts, and he’s moving before you can, his hand dropping from your breast to grip at the hem of your skirt and he pulls it up, revealing your panties. Leaning your head back against his shoulder, your hands drop to grip at his thighs as you spread your legs to show the camera your panties.

“That’s it, baby...” he groans against your ear, and the camera captures you both.

You barely register the countdown starting for the last time as he rumbles, “Lift your fuckin’ legs...”

Lifting them instantly, you press your shoes against either side of the camera, and his hand slides down into your panties. Your eyes fall shut as his fingers slowly circle your already aching clit, and his other hand gently pulls and tugs at your nipple.

Biting hard at your lower lip to stifle a moan, his lips press against your cheek just in time for the camera to take the final picture.

Humming low in your throat, you swallow and lick your lips, opening your eyes and turning your head to look at him. He meets your gaze, his pupils wide, his fingers still playing with your clit, and a corner of his mouth lifts higher than the other.

“Maybe we could take a couple more, huh?”

Your own lips widen into a lazy, easy smirk as you rock your ass back against him.

“Mmh, I’d like that... But maybe we should collect the others before anyone sees...”

His lips brush against your ear as he groans through gritted teeth, and you feel his hard, straining cock against you.

“You don’t want people seein’ what a little slut you are, huh?”

His fingers glide down your slit just as you’re about to reply, your moan stealing your response.

“Shh, shh, shh...” he hushes you quietly, two finger tips dipping into your slick pussy. “... Here’s what’s gonna happen...” You have to make yourself focus so hard on what he’s saying as his fingers shallowly fuck you. “... You’re gonna put some more coins in the machine... And you’re gonna be nice and fuckin’ quiet as it takes pictures while you sit on my cock...”

Preempting your moan, knowing you so well, his other hand lifts to cover your mouth just in time, muffling it.

You feel his smirk against your neck. “... But you gotta be nice and quiet and quick... Don’t want anyone outside seein’ those pictures or hearin’ what a desperate little slut you are, do you?”


End file.
